Mix Worlds
by anime-drawer44
Summary: What happenes when the Kingdom hearts bunch meet YYH? Disclaim..I do not own yyh or kingdom hearts.


Sora and Riku walked along the straight path of Tokyo with Kairi not but a step in head of them. They have traveled from Destiny Inland to Tokyo, Japan in order to meet the spirit defective Yusuke. They have been calling each other days on end and writing letters to the gang. They had meet when Travers Town had closed. They claimed they lived on a planet called inland called Japan. So they decided to travel to see them.   
  
"Wow what a huge city." Kairi said amazingly  
  
"Hm......I wonder where Yusuke would be." Sora claimed  
  
"I dunno, you might want to check behind you." a mysterious voice came from the shadows.  
  
All three of them turned around to see the slicked back hair of Yusuke, the blue suit of Kuwabara, the black cloak of Hiei, the red hair of Kurama, also Botan and her oar, and Keiko's happy face. There was two other people standing next to Botan. One was taller with a brownish type hair that flowed down past her shoulders and was where a light blue vest and jeans. The other was a short toddler looking kid. He had a large hat with the letters "JR" printed on the front where a blue, red, and white type suit along with a pacifier in his mouth. 

"I am the almighty Koenman." Came the short man  
  
"And my name is Shizuru." Said the tall woman  
  
"Oh that would explain why I didn't know you." Sora said jabbing Riku with his elbow.   
  
Riku started to blush as he didn't make eye contact with Shizuru. You could tell that he like her.   
  
"Um.....er.......h-hi t-there." Riku said stuttering almost every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
Just then Hiei walked over by Shizuru and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. He was taller than any photos had shown. He was no longer 4' 11". He was now almost 6' feet tall. Sora hadn't recognized him right away because he remembered Hiei was a short stubborn man, but now he seem very outgoing and relaxed   
"_What a change." _Sora thought   
_  
"Wow he is even more beautiful up close.. I WANT HIM.! " _Kairi was saying in her head.  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" Botan asked looking at Sora, Kairi, and Riku  
  
"Well we haven't found a good hotel to say at right now. But I'm sure we can find a good one somewhere, hehe." Kairi said   
  
"Well I don't think you want to stay in a hotel. Why don't you just stay with us. We all live in like the same apartment building." Yusuke said "I 'm sure we can make some room for only three more people."   
  
"Well see, Sora we did meet again." Came a very remembering voice.  


"Leon! Aerith! Yuffie! Cloud? never mind. What are you doing here. I though you guys where banished back to your own world." Sora said in surprised  
  
"Hey there Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie." Came the cool voice from Riku  
  
"Well we where banished on Hollow Bastion to improve its conditions. But there was a gummi ship that was left behind and well we flew around and we asked on your home inland. I remembered you used to talk about it like it was your favorite food. haha." Aerith started.   
  
"Well that's great! We missed you so much." Kairi said turning to Aerith  
  
"Well we can make some more room can't we?" Botan said looking at the new arrivals.  
  
"Oh hell yeah." Kuwabara said "You can sleep with me Botan." he said winking at her with a smile on his face. Kuwabara walked over to Botan and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I think I find a room." Botan said taking Kuwabara's hand off her shoulder.  
  
Everyone around them started to laugh.  


"Well I know what we can do. We can have guys in one room and girls in the other well apartments. You guys did say that you lived in the same Apartment building and next to each other." Kairi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah we did say that. Sounds like a good ideal. Albright we'll do that." Botan said.  
  
Everyone started walking away toward the town to explore. They walked down streets and up streets looking at all the sites. 

"So how long have you been here?" Yusuke asked

"Oh, only a couple hours. We where searching for you the whole time." Sora replied.

"Well you found us." Hiei said. 

"Yeah, I imagine your journey must have been most precious." Kurama said looking at Leon and the others.

"Yeah ours was cool too." Said Cloud finally. 

"Well how nice of you to bring us here at least." Aerith said to Leon.

"Yeah, it was a good ideal to land on this inland." Leon said bowing. 

The Cloud just hit Leon over the head knocking some sense back into him. Everyone started to laugh at Leon rubbing his head like he was going to die. 

"Alright well, I think we should show all our guest into their rooms. Huh?.." Botan said..

"Yes that sounds like a great ideal." Yuffie said

They walked about 2 miles before they saw a huge apartment building where they walked into it. There where only 4 doors which even looking each house had an upstairs to it. So they all knew that there was going to be plenty of room. 

Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru all walked into the girl's room where they would be staying. Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Koenma all walked into the boy's room where they where staying. 

The girl's room was covered with light pink paint. There was a connecting couch in the living room. The next room was the kitchen. And down the hall where two rooms and a stair case leading up stairs to the other four rooms that where up there. In the boy's room was covered in black and blue. There too was a connecting couch that just stretched right thought the entire room. 

"Wow what a place here." Sora looked amazed. 

"Yeah, its great!" Riku said.

After a long day of searching they found their way to the food and ate as much as they could. They stayed up through the long hour of the night into early morning before they fell asleep. But across the hall the girls still awake planning a prank on the boys.

************************************************************************

Well, here is a fan fiction I wrote about Kingdom Hearts and Yuyu Hakusho. Both my favorite things. You'll be reading another chapter soon. Very soon indeed. What will the girls do.?   



End file.
